bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave Of Emotions
Wave Of Emotions * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 2 * Overall Ep #: 108 Plot Tensions rise as Scarecrow and Mrs. Jupiter start developing feelings for each other, and Mayor Jupiter knows he's not okay with it when they become more than just friends. Story (Opening shot; fade in to the town hall. This episode begins moments after the aftermath of the previous episode. The weather is shown to be windy. Cut to the inside; all the Canydcakes and Ruby are inside.) * [Ruby] (to the CandyCakes) "Any of you seen where Grim Reaper went?" * [Lollipop Pops] "I don't know. We haven't seen him since this afternoon." * [Ruby] "And Scarecrow?" (Cut to former villain in the corner of the room.) * [Scarecrow] "Wha? What about me?" * [Ruby] "I was just making sure you are here." (A strong gust of wing suddenly breezed by. The former villain quickly ran to the window, and closed it tightly.) * [Caramel Cider] "Tarnation. It's pretty windy out there." * [Rainbow Flavor] "You can say that again. I doubt anyone would be out there." (Suddenly, a scream from outside was heard. Blueberry looks out the front window door.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Oh no! Mrs. Jupiter! She's walking out alone in the strong breeze!" (Everyone gathered at the same window.) * [Lemon Drop] "She shouldn't be out there! It's too dangerous!" (Cut to the mare in trouble; the mayor's wife is holding onto a tree to keep herself from flying away. Her eyes were closed. Cut back to the others.) * [Choco Cream] "Who's going to save her?" * [Scarecrow] "I'll do it." (He grabs a large blanket from the opposite corner of the room and went out the door, making the wind blow strongly into the room. He then took a few slow steps further into the windy storm so that he can grab Mrs. Jupiter's hoof.) * [Scarecrow] "Grab on! I'll take you back!" (Mrs. Jupiter looked at his hand, and liked her hoof to his hand. Scarecrow then took her into the town hall, putting the blanket around her, as Mayor Jupiter pushes at the door to keep the strong wind from blowing into the room that'll probably knock a few flower vases down. Scarecrow wasn't away he had his arm around Mrs. Jupiter's nexk until she started to shiver, but he decided to keep it there. Cut to the town hall's main room; he and she enters.) * [Scarecrow] "Are you okay Mrs. Jupiter?" (He brushed off a leaf that was on her mane.) * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Y-yes...thanks for saving me." (The mayor had a worried look on his face when he saw Scarecrow with his arm around Mrs. Jupiter's neck. He walks over to the mare, gently removes the arm, and puts his foreleg around her neck.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Yes, my lady. We're glad you're safe..." * [Ruby] "Well, that hurricane was something. They almost whisked Mrs. Jupiter away." * [Scarecrow] "I wouldn't want that to happen..." (The mayor looks at him with a funny look.) ---------- (Fade in to the next day, which begins with a bright and sunny one. Pan across a field with trees that were knocked over. Cut to the newly built park; the CandyCakes are playing there. Scarecrow was in the garden that was near the park. He is looking at the flowers, when Mrs. Jupiter trots up to him and taps his shoulder.) * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Well, hello, Scarecrow." * [Scarecrow] "Hello...Lady Jupiter...heh." * [Mrs. Jupiter] "You know, I have to thank you for saving me during that one day in the hurricane. I don't know what would happen if you didn't." * [Scarecrow] (chuckles) "It's -- ha -- my pleasure s-saving you..." * [Mrs. Jupiter] (chuckles gently) "You're a really comic, Scarecrow." (Pan away from them; now the mayor is on focus. Concern was on his face when he saw the two laughing together. He turns to Cinnamon Buns, who is brushing her curly hair.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Cinnamon...what do you think they're talking about?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Huh?" (puts brush down) "Oh. Why don't you go find out? It won't hurt if you do." * [Mayor Jupiter] "Wouldn't that be too desperate?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Too desperate?" (shakes her head) "Puh-lease! You're acting like a teenager! Why are you so worried anyway?" * [Mayor Jupiter] "Because my wife and I love each other." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Since when?" * [Mayor Jupiter] "Since...well...since I was a foal...Where were you when I was talking about her?" (Cinnamon thinks for a moment.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Probably in Fashion-land! I'm sorry, but I like to look my best! If I like to look my best, then that means---" * [Mayor Jupiter] "I get it. But..." (watches the couple) "...what bothers me is the fact that Scarecrow and my wife are together. I don't think they go well together. They're just so...different!" (stands up on all four) "Well, I'm gonna go and see what's happening." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Good luck." (Cut to the 'unlikely' couple.) * [Mrs. Jupiter] "The flowers look so beautiful." (She bends her head down to take a good whiff. The mayor stood not too far from them, watching them with a hint of suspicion on his face. The wife noticed a large bright yellow daisy being put behind her ear.) * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Huh?" * [Scarecrow] "There. A beauitful flower...for a beautiful mare." (The mayor gasped, his left eye twitching. He stumbled a bit, doing a fake dramatic faint. He crashes to the ground.) * [Scarecrow] "Did I say beautiful mare? I didn't mean that...I mean...not that you're beautiful, you're really beautiful. Gorgeous. I mean...argggh! This is coming out wrong! What I meant to say was...oh, nevermind. I'm just gonna..." (He dashed off quickly into the town restaurant, tugging Gelatin along with him. Mrs. Jupiter giggled, and smiled at the grass.) * [Mrs. Jupiter] (to herself) "He thinks...I'm beautiful?" (Pan across to the fallen mayor, moaning. Cut to the pair at the lake.) * [Scarecrow] "Love is great, isn't it?" * [Gelatin Soft] "What ever...do you mean?" * [Scarecrow] "I like Mrs. Jupiter." * [Gelatin Soft] "WHAT?!?" (The former enemy covers the boy's mouth with his hands.) * [Scarecrow] "D-d-don't! Sh-she...she-she-she could be listening!" (He glanced over his shoulder to find the mayor's wife giving a squirrel an acorn. Then he turned to the redhead.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Do you like here?" * [Scarecrow] "No. I-I mean...yes. There's just something about her. She-she's...kind, sweet, loves nature, and animals." * [Gelatin Soft] "Oh really?" * [Scarecrow] "I don't know...I never felt this way about anyone before." * [Gelatin Soft] "Oh. So, are you going to tell her?" * [Scarecrow] "Probably. I don't know when." (He turned his gaze to her again. Now she is helping a mother duck calming down her children. The former enemy decided to help her, so he walks over to her.) * [Scarecrow] "Hello Mrs. Jupiter. Helping the mother duck, I see." * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Oh. Yes. I'm just helping one of her children calm down." * [Scarecrow] "Let me help you." (The chick Mrs. Jupiter held in her hoof is crying; on one of its tiny little wings, a thorn is stuck on it. The former enemy carefully removes it, which stops the crying. The mother quacked, smiling.) * [Scarecrow] "What's she saying?" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "She's saying 'thank you'." (smiling; the ducks waddle away happily) "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You'll make a woman super happy one day." * [Scarecrow] "A ha. And you'll make a man feel happy for himself." (to himself) "And I want that lady to be her." (Pan across to the mayor, hiding in a tree that's a distance away. He just witnessed the action from there, and he wasn't pleased in the slightest.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Hmph...he thinks he can take away my wife just because he's a good guy now? Well, in my eyes, he's still a bad guy!" (climbs down) "I'm going to take charge." (The angry mayor trots over to Scarecrow, who was in a daze, and tapped his shoulder.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Hello, Scary-crow." (This nickname snaps 'Scary-crow' out of his little day-dream.) * [Scarecrow] "What? Mayor?" * [Mayor Jupiter] (smirking evilly, calmly) "Do you like my wife?" * [Scarecrow] "What? No! No! Who said I liked her?" (Gasp.) "Look!" (pointing o.s.) "A unicorn with a cupcake on his head!" (He dashes off. Cut to what he's pointing at; Red Unicorn with a cupcake on his head.) * [Red Unicorn] "Huh?" (He looks up at the cupcake and takes it off from his head. He takes a bite out of it, then holds it out to the mayor.) * [Red Unicorn] "Want some?" * [Mayor Jupiter] "Maybe later..." (He saw Scarecrow and Mrs. Jupiter peacefully walking down a hill side-by-side. Cut to frame both stallions.) * [Red Unicorn] "You'll hate me for saying this...but I think they make a great couple!" (This sentence sets the mayor off in a fit of anger.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Are you even listening to yourself?! I gotta do whatever it takes to keep them apart!" * [Red Unicorn] "Ugh." (smiling) "And I'' gotta do what it takes to ''keep them together..." (Cut to the next day in town; Mrs. Jupiter and Sunflower sit together on a bench. Mrs. Jupiter is humming to herself happily, while throwing in a couple of giggles.) * [Sunflower] "Huh? Mrs. Jupiter, what's so funny?" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Oh! Scarecrow! Yesterday, he said I am beautiful!" * [Sunflower] "HUH?!" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Oh, I know! Very shocking." * [Sunflower] "He likes you?!" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Yes. I thought I was falling for him because of when he saved me the other day when there was that hurricane...but it was more than that! He's so helpful, nice, funny, and he's cute!" * [Sunflower] "Heh heh. Well, are you going to confess your feelings to him?" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "I don't know..." (The stallion gives her a surprised look.) ---------- (Fade in to the two friends taking a walk in town. Sunflower is confronted by Sir Big Rings and Mrs. Jupiter stayed behind. She had a saddlebag; she levitates it open and magically pulls out a small box from the bag. The box had a small heart on it, and it had a pleasant smell. She puts it back in the bag so no one else would see. The mayor's wife caught a glimpse of the town's former tyrant in the restaurant; she walked inside and found him sleeping with his head down on the table. Mrs. Jupiter simply tapped him on the shoulder, which instantly woke him up.) * [Scarecrow] "What? Who's there?" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Me, Mrs. Jupiter." (Scarecrow sat up from his slouching position.) * [Scarecrow] "Hey!" (She sat down next to him, a smile growing on her face.) * [Scarecrow] "How are you?" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "I'm great!" (Her horn flares, magically opening the box to reveal the many chocolate chip cookies inside. Scarecrow's eyes grew wide at the sight.) * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Uh...I made these for you. Th-they're like a little 'thank you' gift for being...you know...amazing!" (Scarecrow picks one cookie.) * [Scarecrow] "This...is a lot." * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Yes. They are for every time you helped me, made my day, or just...well, made my day!" (She giggles a bit, then blushed. Scarecrow noticed, but doesn't say anything about it.) * [Scarecrow] "But, thanks so much. You're the one that's amazing!" (He closes the box and held out his hands.) * [Scarecrow] "Bring it in!" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "You mean...?" (Pan to frame Eggplant, who sits behind them.) * [Eggplant] "He means...HUG!" (And another pan to show Sweetheart next to him; he and Eggplant were watching them from the table next to them. It makes it obvious they support Mrs Jupiter and Scarecrow as a couple. Mrs Jupiter holds out her forelegs to Scarecrow. But before the hug could even happen...) * [Cotton Puffy] (popping out from a vase) "BED TIME!!" (Eggplant and Sweetheart looked at each other, a mix of disappointment/surprise/shock is on their faces.) * [Eggplant, Sweetheart] "Noooo!" * [Eggplant] "It's like we're watching a movie..." * [Sweetheart] "But it cuts to commercial break!" * [Eggplant, Sweetheart] "For a long time!" (Cut back to the couple.) * [Scarecrow] "Heh. Thanks for the cookies." * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Your welcome." (They shook hands --- in Mrs. Jupiter's case, it's hoof --- and both walked to a different restroom, looking nervous after the talk. Cut to Cinnamon, wearing a tiara; she is in the restaurant as well.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "I'' am the most ''beautiful princess on the land. It is my duty to make sure everyone looks their best." (Pan to frame the mayor sitting on a bench.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Looking their best for what?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Umm. Anything, of course. Let me guess; you're still bummed about your wife?" * [Mayor Jupiter] "H-how...did you know?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Mister mayor. You don't need a woman to be happy." (Mrs. Jupiter, who was a distance away from her, shoots an odd look at her. Then she walked off happily.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Well...you may be right." (Sweetheart sneaks up to the wife.) * [Sweetheart] "Mrs. Jupiter. Did Scarecrow like the cookies?" * [Mrs. Jupiter] (jokingly) "You tell me. You and Eggplant were spying on us the whole time." * [Sweetheart] "We were only there when you guys were about to hug each other!" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "I know. It would have been so...so...romantic! I think he really likes me!" * [Eggplant] "Sweetheart and I thought so too!" * [Mrs. Jupiter] (jokingly) "Awww, you and Sweetheart!" * [Eggplant] "Whaaat? H-he...he's...my wingman!" * [Voice] "And look who just showed up." (Eggplant, Mrs. Jupiter, Scarecrow, Sweetheart, and Cinnamon Buns stared in shock. There, at the doorway of the restaurant, stood Grim Reaper. He smirked a bit, which scared Scarecrow greatly.) * [Grim Reaper] "Oh. You guys are better than this!" (holds out arms) "Let's hug it out!" (Everyone uneasily agreed and hugged each other. Shortly, they are all in one uncomfortable clump and they all fall down once they lost their balance. Soon they couldn't find Grim Reaper.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Where's Grim?" * [Grim Reaper] "Down here..." (Everyone backed away to find that Sweetheart is sitting on the skeleton. Sweetheart quickly got off him and helped him up.) * [Sweetheart] "Sorry about that." * [Grim Reaper] "It's fine." (He notices everyone was a bit scared.) * [Grim Reaper] "Uhh...why do you all look like you just saw a ghost?" (There was brief silence before Eggplant was the first to break it.) * [Eggplant] "So...Grim Reaper...glad you're back." (Dissolve to a while later; everyone sat at a table.) * [Grim Reaper] "...And specifically, my brother took me to the park he and I always goes to when we were little. We even saw the daisies bloom!" (Everyone gasped as they looked at Grim Reaper then at Scarecrow. Mrs. Jupiter sighed, thinking about the moment when Scarecrow gave her a daisy.) * [Mayor Jupiter] (mutters) "Just a coincidence..." (out loud) "And then what happened?" * [Grim Reaper] "Well...then a big hurricane took place. I heard it happened here as well. My sister almost got blown away, but my brother saved her. He was so brave!" * [Eggplant] "Ah. You know, that's also ''a coincidence, because---" (Scarecrow's hand was put on his mouth to keep him from saying anything else.) * ['Mayor Jupiter'] (''mutters) "Hmph...how heroic of him..." * [Grim Reaper] "And that wasn't all. I bought cookies and shared it with my brother and sister." (chuckles) * [Cinnamon Buns] "That's nice." * [Mayor Jupiter] "WHAT?! Cookies, daisies, and the hurricane?!" * [Grim Reaper] "Huh? What are you saying?" * [Mayor Jupiter] (sighs) "Nothing...just...forget I even said anything..." (Cut to the next day in town, then cut to the fountain. Grim Reaper is happily watching the fish swimming when the mayor snuck up on him.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Grim Reaper." * [Grim Reaper] "Huh? Mayor!" * [Mayor Jupiter] "What are you up to?" * [Grim Reaper] "Just watching the fish swimming." * [Mayor Jupiter] "Nice..." * [Grim Reaper] "And I see you have your hoof in the water." (The mayor looked down and pulls his hoof out of the water, shaking the water off.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Ugh...do you like Scarecrow?" * [Grim Reaper] "What makes you think that?" * [Mayor Jupiter] "Because you two were so close together." * [Grim Reaper] "Actually, I've known Scarecrow for a long time." * [Mayor Jupiter] "What about Sweetheart?" * [Grim Reaper] "Very smart guy, but no." * [Mayor Jupiter] "Me?" * [Grim Reaper] "Not really." * [Mayor Jupiter] "Y-you...don't like anyone? Any girls in particular that you like?" * [Grim Reaper] "No, but I know you like a certain mare. And that's Mrs. Jupiter, correct?" * [Mayor Jupiter] "Yes...B-but...I have a problem! She likes Scarecrow and Scarecrow likes her. This is just hurting me so bad! Help me!" (Grim Reaper just stared at him with surprise. Snap to black. Cut to the mayor holding Grim Reaper by the shoulders.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "I am so alone!!" * [Grim Reaper] "No you're not. You have all your friends here in this town." * [Mayor Jupiter] "No! I meant everyone found love except me!" * [Grim Reaper] "Cheer up, mayor. There are plenty of fish in the sea. You might find someone who likes you and vice versa." * [Mayor Jupiter] "Maybe. But I don't know if I'm going to get this one. I don't even know if I want this one." * [Grim Reaper] "What are you talking about?" (The mayor bit his lower lip, and glanced behind Grim Reaper. He saw his wife jokingly pushing Scarecrow and ruffling his hair. Cut back to the pair.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Well, just look at them. They're so happy together! I wouldn't want to force my wife to love me. I am still going to be a little hurt, probably. But I guess...they really are meant to be." * [Grim Reaper] "Well, I'm glad you've come to your senses. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bakery to pick up something." * [Mayor Jupiter] "Mind if I tag along with you?" * [Grim Reaper] "Sure..." (Cut to the interior of the bakery. Grim Reaper carries a white box.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "So what's the cake for?" * [Grim Reaper] "The fireworks party tonight." * [Mayor Jupiter] "Ooooh yeah. I remember someone told me about it." * [Grim Reaper] "Well, it's sure is gonna be some party." ---------- (Cut to nighttime at the ice cream melon fields; three large tents are set up and some people have already arrived. The mayor arrived with Grim Reaper and Eggplant; the trio wore black tuxedos. Parm noticed the men approaching. She is wearing a tangerine-colored dress with a rose pattern at the rim.) * [Parm] "Well, you three gentlemen cleaned up nice." (Eggplant and Mayor smoothed their manes.) * [Mayor Jupiter, Eggplant] "Thanks!" * [Grim Reaper] "I just threw this on." (Pan to the opposite direction. Mrs Jupiter approaches the party donning a purple & white dress with a pearl necklace. Ruby approaches her; she dons a dark red dress.) * [Ruby] "Oh my. You look gorgeous, Mrs. Jupiter." * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Thank you." * [Ruby] "Are you sure you don't need any makeup or anything? No lipstick? No mascara? No powder? No eyeshadow? No blush?" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "No. Why are you wearing it?" * [Ruby] "So Sweetheart will love me more." * [Mrs. Jupiter] "I didn't know you have the hots for Sweetheart." * [Ruby] "But still, I'm wearing it." (She gallops off. Now Scarecrow and Sweetheart arrived. They are both talking and laughing as they walked toward the celebration. The former got a look at Mrs Jupiter and looked surprised. Soon, everyone in town arrived at the party. In the first tent, there was a big open dance floor with Chandelee as the DJ. In the second tent, what took place is the CandyCakes performing magic using their attacks. Mrs. Jupiter trots up to Scarecrow and tapped his shoulder.) * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Hello, Scarecrow!" * [Scarecrow] "Hey, Mrs. Jupiter! Ehh, great party, right?" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Yes it is." * [Scarecrow] "Uhh, why was Ruby---?" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Wearing heavy makeup? Well, she claims that Sweetheart will think she's beautiful is she puts on makeup." * [Scarecrow] "Oh. Speaking of beautiful, you look---" (Cotton dashes over, donning a tuxedo his main color.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Come on, everyone! It's time for the CONGA!!" (Everyone cheered, and started to form a long line around the dance floor. It made a large swirl. Cotton was leading the conga line.) * [Cotton Puffy] "This is the best!" (Cut to a while later, where everyone settled down and ate at a table. Mrs. Jupiter is draggin Ruby by the tail; the latter had some frosting all over her face and she is waving at someone, specifically to Sweetheart.) * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Come with me...to the washroom. You're...embarrassing yourself!" (Cut to the bathroom; the librarian got a look at her reflection and screamed. Her black eyeliner was running down her cheeks. She starts to rub at it with her hooves. Mrs. Jupiter handed her a couple of makeup remover pads.) * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Not with your hooves, Ruby! Wipe it off with this." (Reluctantly, she wiped the cloth against her face. She closed her eyes, and wiped her makeup off. Afterwards, she opened her eyes and gasped. She lightly touched her cheek with a hoof.) * [Ruby] "I look...beautiful." (turns her head to Mrs. Jupiter) "You're right! I do look amazing without makeup!" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "See? I told you. Now...just one thing." (She picked out some eyeshadow from Ruby's bag and applied purple eyeshadow on Ruby's eyelids.) * [Mrs. Jupiter] "I think this is all you need to go get your man." (Mrs. Jupiter opened the door from the restroom, and she and Ruby found the dance floor flooded with citizens from their town. Sweetheart tapped Scarecrow on the shoulder and direcred their attention to Mrs. Jupiter and Ruby; the men both waved at them in a friendly way and the ladies waved back. Chandelee quickly ran to the turntables and grabbed the microphone.) * [Chandelee] "Okay everyone, it's time to slow...it...down. Real down. So grab that special friend and don't let go." (Cut to the dance floor; Sweetheart looks at Ruby with fear and tries to run, but Scarecrow grabbed him by the tail.) * [Scarecrow] "What happened? I thought you wanted to dance with her!" * [Sweetheart] "I-I don't know. I guess I'm just too...well, nervous." * [Scarecrow] "I'm pretty sure she loves you. Don't worry, you got this." (He gently bulldozed Sweetheart to Ruby and took a few steps back.) * [Ruby] "Hey, uh...do you want to dance with me?" * [Sweetheart] (shyly) "U-uh, well, uh...sure." (Pan to the love birds.) * [Scarecrow] "Mrs. Jupiter, do you want to dance with me?" * [Mrs. Jupiter] "Why...yes." (The two made their way to the dance floor. The mayor was watching this action from the table with obvious suspicion on his face. Luckily, no one noticed. Just then, Blueberry Jam approached him while getting some juice in his cup. The CandyCake wore a blue tuxedo.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "I think they look good together." * [Blueberry Jam] "Yeah. Scarecrow and Mrs. Jupiter do look good together." * [Mayor Jupiter] "No! I meant Ruby and Sweetheart! I can't stand Scarecrow and Mrs. Jupiter!" * [Blueberry Jam] "Gee, isn't that a little too harsh?" * [Mayor Jupiter] "Maybe not, but---" (He suddenly gasped loudly, his pupils turning into dots. Scarecrow and Mrs. Jupiter are about to lean in for a kiss. The mayor's face grows red, his horn flaring and points it toward Scarecrow. He lets it fire and the beam hits Scarecrow, knocking him down to the floor. He runs up to the fallen guy.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "STOP!!" (Immediately, everyone stops and turns to him.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Scarecrow, you little runt!! I saw you were stealing my wife from me!! I was meant for her, not you!!" (The former villain sits up, tears falling down from his face.) * [Scarecrow] "...I....I'm sorry!" (He ran off, bawling his eyes out. The mayor stood then walked off, wiping off his own tears before sobbing.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Wh-what have I done...? I shouldn't have done that to him...!" (Sugar Pie, donning a light yellow dress, quickly flies over to him, and hugs him. Cut to later at the celebration; now people were outside watching the fireworks. That is, all but the mayor. He is in the first tent, sitting by himself. He gets up and walks out of the tent to find the friend he had verbally assaulted earlier. Then he spotted him by the fountain; he galloped up to him and hugged him tightly.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "Scarecrow, I am sooooooo sorry that I did that to you! I know what I did was unforgivable, and I know you're a good guy now, but I didn't mean it! Please find it in your heart to forgive me!" * [Scarecrow] "It's all forgiven, pal." (The wife comes by.) * [Mrs Jupiter] "Hey, boys." (to the mayor) "Please don't worry. I would never leave you, ever. No matter what, I still love you." * [Mayor Jupiter] "Oh..." (blushing smile) "...okay." * [Mrs Jupiter] "So, you boys wanna continue watching the fireworks?" * [Scarecrow] "Sure." * [Mayor Jupiter] "That's a great idea." (The three walked away to join everyone else.) End of episode.